The Replacement
by The Bladeful
Summary: New kid Sean Walker moves into the little mountain town of South Park, Colorado. A certain fat kid gets jealous when Sean starts making friends quickly and outsmarts. He worries that Sean will replace him and will resort to drastic measures to try and make himself stay in the picture. (Old Title was The New Kid)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first attempt at a South Park fanfic, figure I do one since I've been into South Park since playing The Stick of Truth. Since there are a million fanfics similar to this one, I apologize if I unknowingly steal scenes from other fanfics of this similar concept. Enjoy the story.**

It has been a long road for the Walker family. They had finally arrived in the small little mountain town of South Park, Colorado having moved all the way from New Jersey. The family's van and moving truck had pulled up into the driveway of a navy blue house that had a black door, shutters and a roof. After the boxes had been unloaded we see the man of the house who had a red long sleeve shirt on with navy blue jeans, brown boots, and had short brown hair, this was James Walker. He opens the door closest to the stairs which reveals a medium sizes bedroom, it had sky blue walls with beige carpeting. In it was a boy about ten years of age. He had a grey jacket with pockets, black gloves, blue jeans and a black knit cap. The boy had short brown hair that was almost a buzz cut underneath his hat. This was James's son Sean.

" How are you doing champ?" His dad says to him.

" I'm okay I guess." James senses the upset in his voice.

" Look, I know you're upset about leaving Jersey and believe me so am I." he pauses for a moment. " But your mom can't support us with her job alone which was why I took the job offer here. Besides you can make new friends here."

" Ok thanks Dad." Sean replies feeling a bit better about moving. But still it wouldn't be the same. He looked up to his dad because he was a marine in Desert Storm, he was eighteen at the time.

" No problem, how about you go outside and meet some friends while we finish unpacking everything." He suggests to Sean.

" Guess it couldn't hurt." Sean replies his dad smiles back at him and leaves the room. Shortly after Sean says goodbye to his goldfish and heads downstairs to greet his mom. Her name was Michelle, she had brown hair as well that reached her shoulders. She wore a green shirt with black capris, wore tan lipstick and brown uggs. Sean got along with his mom even though she sometimes acted weird around him. She called him her baby-boy and sometimes stared at him for more than a few seconds and would always say she did it because of how cute Sean was.

" How's my baby-boy?" she asks in a slightly high pitched voice.

" I'm good mom," Sean replies " I'm going outside to see if I can meet anyone new Dad already knows."

" Alright sweetie here take some money as well." She says while pulling out five dollars.

" Thanks!" Sean replies and no sooner had he left the kitchen the doorbell rings. " I'll get it!" Sean offers. Now who would ring the doorbell, they had just moved in. While walking to the door Sean walks past his older sister Amanda who was on her phone. She was sixteen years old and was your stereotypical white girl. Starbucks, Chipotle, and yoga pants were her life, she also had her hair dyed maroon red and had a black shirt on with black yoga pants (of course) and light brown ugg slippers. They don't get along very well so Sean doesn't talk to her that much.

When he opened the door he saw it was another boy his age. He had a blue hat with a red rim and poof ball on top on, brown jacket, red gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes on. He seems like a good guy.

" Hey, I'm Stan Marsh, I live a few houses down from you." he says while pointing at a dark green house just down the street.

" Uh.. hi, I'm Sean Walker, I'm from New Jersey." Sean replies immediately expecting a Jersey Shore reference.

" Wow dude! That's a long way from here." says Stan, Sean sighs in relief in his head. " Anyway me and four of my friends are playing basketball in the park which is down the street, I came to you seeing how you're new and could use some friends. Want to come along?" he asks.

" Sure thing I was just coming out anyways." Sean replies. Him and Stan start walking to the park." So tell me about yourself Stan." he asks while walking.

" Well to start I've lived in South Park my whole life." He starts." Since Denver is only a couple miles away my favorite sports teams are the Denver sport teams but my favorite out of all are the Broncos. My dad is a geologist in the area, my mom works is a secretary here in town, and my sister, well let's just skip her. So how about you?" said Stan.

" Like I said before I moved here from New Jersey, well South Jersey to be specific." Sean continues. " If you were to go there you'd see that the South and North are very different from each other. The North likes New York teams, the South and I like Philadelphia sports teams, my favorite are the Eagles. My dad was a marine in a war back in the early 90s, he was eighteen at the time, anyway he got fired from his job and got one here as a police officer. My mom told me she got a job as a banker and my sister is a real bitch to me, trying to say how much Starbucks and Chipotle kick ass." Sean finishes.

" Cool dude and please don't remind me of Chipotle." Stan says and notices Sean raise an eyebrow at this." Oh well you see this one time me and the guys all ate it and everyone except me got explosive diarrhea and believe me I thought I was going to explode as well!" Stan says.

" Wow man I'm sorry."

" It's alright, anyway we're here."

So they get to the basketball court and see the four kids Stan had talked about. One had a bright orange jacket, green mittens, a green ushanka, and dark green pants. Another was a kid who had an orange parka on with orange pants and brown gloves. He also had his hood tied so tightly that you could only see his eyes. The next was a kid who had a teal jacket on with grey pants and had a tuft of blond hair. The last was a fat kid who had a red jacket on with yellow gloves, brown pants, and had a similar hat to Stan but in turquois and yellow instead. They see the duo approaching with their eyes on Sean.

" Sup guys, this is Sean he just moved here all the way from New Jersey." Stan said.

" Hah, gweedo!" The fat kid replies referencing the Jersey Shore and laughs a bit. They all glare at him especially the ushanka kid.

" Damn it Cartman does he even look Italian to you!" the ushanka kid snaps at the fat kid who is named Cartman.

" Get used to that Sean, he's a dick like that all the time." Stan whispers to Sean.

" I've noticed." Sean whispers back.

" Anyways this right here is Kenny McCormick." Stan motions to the orange parka kid." This right here is Leopold Stoch but we all come him Butters." He motions to the blond kid. " This fatso right here is Eric Cartman as you may know by now."

" Hey don't call me fat you hippie!" Cartman snaps back at Stan. He must have a name for everybody. Stan ignores him and continues on.

" Lastly, this is Kyle Broflovski." he motions toward the ushanka kid.

" Also known as Jew." Cartman said. He definitely does have a name for everybody. Not only is he an asswhole but he's an anti-Semitic asshole as well.

" Screw you fatass!" Kyle snaps back.

" Actually screw you Kahl." Cartman replies back." You Jews are taking all of our money which is the reason Kenny is so poor."

" F**k you asswhole" Kenny replies in a muffled tone in defense of Kyle and proceeds to flip Cartman off.

" Alright fellars!" Butters cuts in trying to change the subject." We came here to play basketball not argue for no good reason."

" I agree." Sean replies in agreement with Butters. " Let's just play three-on-three and settle this on the court."

So the game of three-on-three had finally commenced. It was Sean, Kyle, and Stan versus Cartman, Butters, and Kenny. The first to twenty one points would be the winner. It was a very back and forth game with each side unable to get an advantage. Whenever one side scored the other would just answer back. Now it is the near the conclusion of the game with the score tied 20-20. Sean's has the ball with Cartman covering him.

" What are you going to do gweedo?" Cartman throwing an insult." Go tanning to win." Sean takes a quick look and sees that Stan and Kyle are too covered for a pass. But then a thought comes into Sean's mind.

" Look a bucket of KFC!" Sean shouts.

" Where!?" Cartman loos away taking the bait. The Sean does a spin move around him and goes for a lay up and makes it and that's all she wrote. Sean gets a high five from Stan and Kyle as well as a few pat on the backs. But Cartman stares in shock, shocked this new kid outsmarted him. " Hey no fair he distracted me!"

" Oh well Cartman!" Kyle replies. " Maybe you could trade your fat in for brains!"

" Well screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman shouts as he wattles away while the boys chuckle at him.

" He'll be back." Stan replies. " You seem like a cool kid Sean."

" Well thanks!" Sean says feeling great about making friends on the first day he's in South Park.

" Here let's exchange numbers." Kenny suggests and then they all proceed to give their numbers to Sean and sending him Facebook friend requests. While looking at their phones they see that it is 5:45 p.m.

" Oh wow it's that late already." Sean says shocked at how late it is.

" Aw shucks! I better get home before my parents ground me for the sixth time this week." Butters says as he walks away.

" Yeah dinner could be served soon." Kenny says as he walks away.

" Well Sean it was nice hanging out with you and welcome to South Park." Kyle says as he and Stan walk home together, they must be good friends.

Then Sean walks home and sees his family had unpacked everything. His parents are sitting on the couch together watching tv.

" Hey sport!" his dad says to him." How are you enjoying South Park?"

" It's good dad I actually made some friends as well!" Sean says happily.

" That's good baby boy." his mom replies." Dinner will be ready in a bit."

So Sean has dinner with his family, his sister goes on about how there isn't a Starbucks in South Park and how it's the end of the world. Sean just sighs at this and ignores her. Then his mom brings up something.

" By the way Sean you'll be starting school tomorrow."

" Oh okay then." Sean replies back acting calm on the outside. But on the inside he was nervous wreck about being known as the new kid.

" You'll be fine Sean." his dad says trying to boost his confidence. " You said you made friends today, they should have your back in case anybody picks on you." This made Sean confident, back at the court Stan and Kyle seemed to have his back against Cartman, the same could be said about other kids too.

" Thanks dad." Sean says to his dad which he returns it with a smile. At about 9:00 p.m Sean went to bed with his family saying good night. When he got into his bed he heard his phone vibrate and it's a Facebook message from Cartman. It said: _Better watch your back._

**Wow this was long, anyway don't expect an update for a little bit next week I'm going on vacation. But don't worry I'll post chapter 2 when I'm back. So don't worry and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and now I bring you chapter 2 so enjoy.**

Sean was literally startled by the sound of his alarm clock going off. Then he remembered that his first day of school was today. Like last night he was nervous about going to school. Being known as the New Kid isn't as good as it may seem, but this isn't the only thing he was thinking about. That Facebook message he received from Cartman, he was threatening Sean. He decided to let it slide for now since he was able to outsmart Cartman before, he could do it again. Sean gets his clothes on and rushes downstairs for breakfast. When he gets to the kitchen he sees his sister with a coffee mug in her hand.

" Hey loser," she greets him rudely," mom and dad went into work early so it's just me and you. They told us to be ready and you have to be at the bust stop in twenty minutes sharp so pick up the pace." Amanda talked to Sean this way on most occasions, mainly because she felt he got more attention from their parents and speak better of him than her did which she hasn't seemed to let go.

" Alright then, Jesus!" Sean replies back, this was why he told Stan she was a bitch to him. After that he had cereal and orange juice, heard another rant about Chipotle from his sister and was out the door. When he got to the bus stop he wasn't the first one their. In fact he wasn't a kid he played basketball with yesterday either. He had spiky black hair, had slightly darker skin than Sean, had a green hoodie on with black pants and black shoes.

" Hey I've never seen you before," Sean says to this kid," you must be new like I am." the kid just nods." Ok then, the name is Sean Walker. What's your name?" Sean asks.

" His name is Douchebag, Sean." They turn to see that Cartman said that with Stan, Kyle and Kenny close behind. Sean glared at Cartman for coming up with another cruel name for a new kid.

" That's the name fat ass came up with." Kyle explains to Sean." Since he doesn't talk much and due to the fact he doesn't seem to care, it stuck with him."

" Well nice to meet you then Douchebag." Sean says and then proceeds to shake hands with him. Finally the bus had arrived and all of them boarded it. Sean sat the second to last seat on the bus where the others were sitting as well.

" Man," Stan says in relief, relief from what though?" I'm glad that the Nazi zombie threat is over and things can go back to normal."

" Wait did you say Nazi zombies?" Sean asks overhearing what they are saying.

" Well Sean it's a long story," Kyle responds," I'll try to make it as quick as I can." So Kyle and Stan went on to explain what had transpired a short time before Sean moved to South Park. They told him how a U.F.O crashed into town and caused this green goo to spread around and turn everything it touched into Nazi zombies. Then they went on how with the help of Douchebag they were able to save South Park from annihilation.

" Jesus!" Sean says in disbelief. " This place is a crazy town!"

" I know and that's just the start of it." Kenny points out. Finally the bus arrived at school. It was a wide yellow building with a purple roof. It also had a few cracks in the bricks and some graffiti on it as well. Quite the school this is. Shortly after, Sean got his locker number and combination. Then he walked into the fourth grade classroom and so did the other guys.

" Alright take your seats now children." The balding gay sounding teacher says." For the three new students who are new my name is Mr. Garrison." he says while writing his name on the board.

" Oh goodie! Three new students!" Butters says in anticipation.

_" Three new students?" _Sean thought to himself. Who was this third new student? He or she wasn't in the room yet.

" So go ahead and introduce yourselves." Mr. Garrison says to Sean and Douchebag. Sean decides to go first to get this over with.

" Hi, my name is Sean Walker." Sean starts off a bit slow." I'm ten years old and moved here from New Jersey. He swears he heard a Jersey Shore reference. "Anyways, I'm pretty smart and I also pretty caring as well. So that's about it really." He finishes.

" Alright then sit next to..." Mr. Garrison thought for a second " Kenny." Sean was alright with this and took his seat next to Kenny. He was then booed off by Cartman, of course." Next!"

Next up was Douchebag, but when he got up he said nothing like he normally did and stared the class down. The class, all being friends with him on Facebook, were used to his silence and didn't find it peculiar.

" Good to know someone's hot s**t in this class for once." The teacher says referring to Douchebag." Sit next to Butters. Now where's this last kid?" Suddenly the door burst open in a split second and then a girl walked who was the third new student. She had long light brown hair with a black hair band on, a pink jacket on with light blue pants and white sneakers. Sean didn't know it but something just seemed so attracting about this girl.

" Sorry I'm late, here." She handed Mr. Garrison a pass from the guidance office.

" Ok then so why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself then." said Mr. Garrison.

" Alright well my name is Gabrielle Adams but you guys can call me Gabby. I moved here from Denver and I tend to do whatever the hot topic is." She finishes and Cartman again booed her off.

" Good now take a seat at the empty desk." That empty desk was right next to where Sean was sitting. Stan sits behind Sean and notices him acting nervous.

" Just play it cool dude and you'll be fine." Stan whispers to Sean.

" Ok then, Thanks." Sean says and Stan nods back.

" Alright then kids let's talk about reality shows and how they are scripted as all hell." Mr. Garrison says beginning to "teach" the class. No one paid attention and were as bored as if they were watching an opera performance. While this was happening Sean receives a tap on the shoulder and sees that it was Gabby who tapped his shoulder.

" _Alright Sean play it_ cool." Sean thinks to himself remembering what Stan told him.

" Hey just wondering if I can borrow a pencil from you." Gabby whispers to him.

" S-sure." Sean whispers back stuttering and handing her a pencil.

" Thanks" she whispers back. " Your cute what's your name." Gabby compliments him

" Sean, Sean Walker." he replies back.

" Cool!" she says and then writes something on a scrap piece of paper." Here take it." She says and hands Sean the paper and the pencil back. He reads the paper and sees that it's her phone number. He does a yes gesture and says thanks.

While this was happening a certain fat kid was watching from a distance. He smirked sinisterly, this relationship may be of no use now, but maybe at some point in time. But for what though?

**Sorry if it's a little shorter than the last chapter, I don't want to cram a bunch of scenes into one chapter because then it would be too long. If you have any advice to give me, feel free to post a review. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3. In case you haven't noticed this is going to be an Oc x Oc fanfic and I really don't like Cartman. Sure I laugh at him when the show is on and I know the show won't be the same without him but still, he's just a dick to everybody. So consider him the villain of this fic. So enjoy chapter 3.**

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Sean couldn't be more glad that it was over since Mr. Garrison not only brought up the Jersey Shore but Real Housewives of New Jersey as well, this was something he would have to get used to. But he was also feeling good too since he was able to get Gabby's number as well. On the way to lunch he is stopped by none other than Eric Cartman.

"Listen Walker," Cartman says in a threatening tone."I'll give you a fair warning, don't take my friends away from me or else there will be hell to pay!"

"Listen I'm not trying to replace no one Eric." Sean replies trying to reason with him. "But if the others do in fact try to swap me in to replace you. Let's just say I won't be surprised if they do."

The two have a brief stare down before entering the cafeteria. The cafeteria is packed with kids, boys sit with boys and girls sit with girls. Sean gets his food and is able to catch up with Stan and Kyle.

"Sup Sean." Stan motions for him to the table. "Here we saved you a seat." Sean takes a seat next to Stan.

"S-s-so your the n-n-new kid aren't you?" A kid with crutches on both of his arms asks Sean.

"Why yes and who are you exactly?" Sean asks.

"Oh well my name is J-J-Ji." He repeats himself again and again but can't seem to get the words out.

"His name is Jimmy." Kyle cuts in to finish what Jimmy was saying. "This usually happens a lot with him."

"Oh, well nice to meet you then Jimmy."

"I thought people from New Jersey were super tan." A kid with a blue hat and blue jacket cuts in.

"No they're not," Sean says in a slightly aggravated way." Who are you by the way?"

"Craig Tucker," the kid responds. " I'm sorry if I offended you, I guess not everyone in New Jersey are tan alcoholics with New York accents."

"It's alright but just don't judge people from there based off the cast of a certain reality show where a majority of the cast aren't even from Jersey."

"Now since that's out of the way let's talk about that new girl." Stan says trying to change the subject.

"Oh man," Kenny says." She's so hot, I just want to make love to her all day long."

"That's disgusting Kenny!" Sean hisses at Kenny for being a pig. " Besides she's taken."

"Really by who?" Cartman asks.

"By me." Sean says to the table.

"Well it looks like Gweedo has himself a girlfriend." Cartman replies just to receive a glare from Sean.

"See my advice worked out for you Sean." Stan says." Just to let you know my girl is Wendy Testaburger and Kyle's girl is Bebe Stevens. Just an fyi in case you guys break up."

"Yeah, at least you didn't puke all over your girl like Stan over here."

"Shut up fatass."

" Yeah!" Kyle cuts in." At least Stan was able to get a girl unlike you fat f**k!"

" I am not fat you stupid Jew!" Cartman yells back.

While this was happening Gabby was befriending the girls at their table. Like Sean she knew she had to make friends and fast to in order to survive South Park Elementary. She got a brief taste of all the girls including Wendy and Bebe.

"Alright so what about that new kid that just at the table over there." Bebe says pointing at Sean.

"Well he seems cute might even dump my boyfriend for him." Wendy says.

"Well sorry but I got to him first." Gabby says in a proud way.

"Well you did get to him first but did you hear about where he's from though?"

"No, why?"

"Well you didn't hear because you were late Gabby." Wendy pauses for a second." He's from New Jersey."

"So what's so bad about that?"

"It's bad because he might be more worried about his tan or abs than your well being." Bebe cuts in.

" Yeah and his mom might be like one of the women on Real Housewives of New Jersey." A girl with red hair who is conveniently named Red brings up.

"It can't be any worse than this tables obsession with Starbucks and Chipotle." Gabby brings up what they were talking about earlier.

"Well good point but be warned anyways." Wendy replies." But in case you two do break up my man is Stan Marsh," She points to him at the table where he's sitting at." and Bebe's man is Kyle Broflovski." she points to him as well.

Finally the bell rings signaling recess. Gabby couldn't be more glad to be away from that table. Sure they were nice, but if all they talked about was how disgusting the boys slang was and Starbucks as well as Chipotle things would get boring after a while. She tried to stick to herself during that recess. Sean on the other hand met a few more faces at the table. He met Tweek, the crazy kid who has had way too much caffeine. Token, the only black kid in town. He also met Clyde, the kid who's mom died when Clyde left the toilet seat up. While Sean was hanging out with the guys she could see that Gabby was a bit lonely. Seems like she ditched the girls or they ditched her, he didn't know for sure so he decided to talk to her.

"Hey!" Sean says, Gabby smiles upon seeing him.

"It's good to see you again, sorry if I didn't sit with you at lunch." Gabby says.

"It's alright but no offense I kind of expected you to hang out with the girls."

"Oh I would've had they not been talking about how annoying guys can be and Starbucks and Chipotle."

"Oh God! Believe me I know what that's like, I have a sister who's the same way."

"Well glad I have someone I can relate to."

"Anyway you wanna hang out with me and my friends." Sean motions to the boys who are behind him.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Gabby replies and follows Sean to where the other boys are. They were having a football catch with each other when they walked.

"So your Gweedo's girlfriend eh." Cartman says.

"Yeah deal with it fatso." Sean replies slightly angered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gabby." Kyle says and Gabby is introduced to everyone, she didn't state that she knew Stan and Kyle from their girlfriends.

"Anyways you wanna have a catch with us?" Sean asks.

"Sure might as well." Gabby says.

They then have a catch with each other, at first it was weird for the guys to be hanging out with the guys but after a couple minutes it seemed like a normal routine for them. Eventually Cartman throws a pass to Gabby a little hard since Stan insulted him about his weight.

"Ow!" Gabby shouts getting hit in the gut with the ball thus failing to catch it.

"Holy crap!" Sean shouts while running to check on his girl. "Are you okay Gabby?" She nods and then everyone glares back at Cartman.

"What? It didn't hurt that bad! She just couldn't take the pain because she's a girl!" Cartman says trying to defend himself which he doesn't seem to be good at.

"Well does this hurt!" Sean says bitterly and proceeds to throw the ball as fast as a 100 mph fastball right at his nuts.

"Ah! You son of a b***h!" Cartman replies in pain. After seeing this everyone bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, especially Kenny. He laughs so hard that he eventually collapses on the ground and lies on the ground motionless.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny." Stan says in slight shock.

" You bastards!" Kyle stops laughing for a sec and then continues to laugh. Next thing you know the bell rings signaling the end of recess.

"Wow he had that coming!" Stan says congratulating Sean.

"Thanks we should all get together sometime." Sean brings up figuring they could get together.

"Sure we can get everyone together at my house for a Guitar Hero night at my house. Gabby can come too!"

"Really?" Gabby says somewhat surprised

"I don't see why not." Kyle cuts into the conversation

"Let's do it then!" They all proceed to high five each other and head to class. But in the distance a certain someone was staring angrily at the group especially Sean. He was tired of being outsmarted but as of right now he decided to wait until he did something to really tarnish his reputation. But what could be going on in that evil mind of his.

**Got through to doing this. Anyway thanks for reading this and feel free to leave a review for feedback and/or advice. I'm always open to improving this in any way I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, sorry if everyone except Cartman seems to be winning. Don't worry, he'll get his way at some point. Also I figure Sean would be close friends with Stan in this fic due to the fact that he's my favorite character on the show. But enough talk here's chapter 4.**

The week seemed to glide by for Sean. Mr. Garrison taught his boring lectures, he got closer to his classmates, especially Stan, and Kenny came back, somehow. He also found out a bit more about Gabby to get to know each other better. By Saturday they still haven't broken up with each other. But also on Saturday was that Guitar Hero night the group had talked about arranging earlier in the week at Stan's house. They still loved the game even though the series was sadly cancelled in 2010.

When Sean was on his way out he could hear his dad getting ready.

"Hey son," he says "I'll be hanging out with your friend's dad at the bar here in town so I'll walk you to Stan's house."

"Oh okay then." Sean says, he never met Stan's dad nor did he see his dad hang out with him before.

"In case your curious I was on patrol one day and say him smoking marijuana, I needed to see if he was of age. Next thing you know we talked and became friends faster than a Bugatti."

So the two walked the short distance to Stan's house. Sean was a bit embarrassed to show up with his dad since most kids probably walked by themselves or with a friend or two. They walked up to the door, knocked, and the one who answered was Stan's dad. He had black hair with a black mustache. He also had a blue work shirt on with a white t-shirt on underneath, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey James," he then notices Sean," Oh you must be Stan's new friend he's inside." Sean looks past him and notices Stan waving to him.

"Hey Randy," Sean's dad eyes him, "Take care Sean and make sure your back by ten o'clock alright." Sean nods as James and Randy make their way to the car in the drive-way. Then Sean heads in receives greetings from everyone in there, soda cans and chip crumbs litter the floor. He sees that Cartman is there he only scowls at the sight of seeing him. He catches up to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and lastly Gabby.

"About time you showed up dude." Kyle says to Sean giving him a high-five.

"Yeah it's good to see you again." Kenny says.

"Glad my man is here to kick some ass in guitar hero." Gabby says giving Sean a hug.

"Good to see you Sean," Stan says wrapping his arm around Sean's shoulder." It's my pleasure to have you here in my home."

"Oh oh Stan," Cartman cuts in." You better watch out because Kahl might kill Sean to get you back as his boyfriend!" Stan just glares at him and flips him off, Cartman smirks knowing he pissed him off.

"Anyways is the Guitar Hero set up?" Sean asks.

"Yup!" Stan responds" We were just waiting up on you. We're having a tournament to decide which one of us is the best, warm up sessions are right now."

"Excuse me," Gabby cuts in" But I don't know how to play Guitar Hero." The group looks back at her, sure she's a girl but if she didn't know how to play then she would have to forfeit the tournament.

"Don't worry Gabby" Sean says." I'll teach you how to play." Gabby smiles in confidence from this and thanks Sean.

"You'll have this down in no time Gabby." Kyle says.

After that Sean taught Gabby how to play when warm-up sessions were open. He taught her which buttons to press and when to strum the guitar at just the right time. They even exchanged a few smiles at each other though they weren't going to first base yet. Meanwhile a certain fat kid was watching in jealousy at the two. Cartman glared at him the whole time Sean was with Gabby. What did this new kid have that he didn't?

"Don't worry fat ass." Stan comes in breaking Cartman's glance at Sean." Just change your attitude and you'll find a girl who likes thick men." Stan says doing air quotations when he said thick.

"Well Stan, I don't see Wendy here." Cartman brings up Stan's girlfriend's absence from the party.

"First off Cartman," Kyle cuts in in defense of Stan," Bebe told me their celebrating Red's birthday at Chipotle, but yet you wouldn't know about friendship because you just go to our parties for the food!"

"What's so great about Chipotle?" Sean cuts in overhearing the Chipotle part of this.

"Well at least I don't go out stealing money from the poor and by poor I mean Kenny's family." The whole room gasps at this expecting a fight but none of them threw any punches.

"Has it always been like this?" Sean whispers to Stan.

"Yes it has been." Stan asks seen pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then why hang out with him?" Stan says nothing for a little bit. He had never given much thought as to why they hung out with Cartman. Any normal person would've kicked him to the curb but not them.

"To be honest I really don't know. Anyways let's start the tournament!"

So finally the tournament commenced and the epic guitar battles raged on. Gabby was eliminated by Cartman in the first round much to the dismay of Sean but was alright since Gabby didn't care much. It had come down to the final two. It was Sean against Cartman. Sean knocked out Stan who had showed him good sportsmanship when he was beaten. Kyle however could not come to the fact that Cartman had beat him in something. It had to have been a fluke! But he kept his mouth shut, Sean had to beat Cartman for him.

"Well, good luck Cartman." Sean says to Cartman.

"Pfft! I don't need luck!" Cartman replies rudely.

"_F**kin son of a bitch" _Sean thinks to himself. He hasn't done anything to hurt Cartman, if he was jealous so be it.

It all came down to this, every kid in that room was on their feet. The song they were battling each other for bragging rights, was Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd. It starts with the first note of the song in which both of them hit. But the first part of the song was easy. But then the solo starts kick in and things heat up fast. Notes start popping up faster on the screen as the beat to the song goes faster. Neither of them miss a note and neither of them stop playing for to scratch that itch they happen to have.

But always expect the unexpected. The end of the song draws near. Cartman knows this and the game must not end in a tie and Sean can't beat him this time. So being the fat bastard he is, he bumps into Sean thus making him miss the last note of the song and thus lose the tournament. Everyone boos at the cheap shot pulled by Cartman. Sean gets on his knees and stares at the screen in complete shock.

"Told you I didn't need luck, you gweedo!" Cartman says arrogantly while putting his hand on Sean's shoulder, everyone glares at him and with the best of his ability runs out the door before he gets his ass kicked. Not even saying"screw you guys, I'm goin' home" quote. Everyone then storms after him except Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Gabby leaving them alone.

"That fat ass***le!" Sean says going from being shocked to being as angry as John McEnroe at a bad tennis call.

"It's ok Sean." Gabby whispers in his ear." He won the battle but not the war, you'll get him next time." Sean calms down and says thanks to Gabby.

"Yet another cheap shot from him!" Kyle says reminiscing about how Cartman blackmailed him into doing terrible deeds for what he thought would maintain peace in the middle east. "This is the last time this happens!"

"I agree with Kyle we can't let this happen again." Kenny says in his muffled tone, pissed off about Cartman's antics for the last time.

"Well we can discuss it later, I need to go home." Sean says a little down, he knew it wasn't his fault but it still hurt a bit. Shortly after Gabby leaves and then Kenny leaves. Now it's just Stan and Kyle.

"You know Stan I've been thinking," Kyle says to his best friend." Sean's a nice kid and Cartman's not, so..."

"I now what you're gonna say Kyle." Stan interrupts Kyle," That you want to replace Cartman with Sean."

"Well yeah."

"It hasn't gotten to far out of hand yet and besides this is the least evil of things he's done."

"But still I'm sick of his s**t though!"

"There's a time and place for everything Kyle and right now isn't the time. You know what he did to Scott Tenorman so let's not do it until we're older."

"Ok Stan," Kyle takes a deep breath "We'll wait, I may not like but I see what you're saying." They both nod to each other and Kyle heads home wondering if this could be sooner rather than later.

**May not be the best ending best ending but oh well. Btw John McEnroe was a really good tennis player but was known to have an attitude. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you have any feedback and/or advice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Won't talk too much this time, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Reviewer feedback: Thank you to Technical Technicalities for the advice, saying don't like don't read was rude of me, if you check out chapter 1 you'll see that it's gone now. Guess I thought since people post warnings similar to that one on certain stories such as slash pairings, I thought that some might feel the same about OC stories as well and I apologize for my rudeness.**

A week had past since Guitar Hero night. Sean was pissed off at Cartman for cheating to win but figured you can't win them all. Still made him mad at how much Cartman was a d**k to people. How did Stan, Kyle and Kenny deal with him through the years? It was Saturday once again and Sean was sitting at home when the doorbell rang. He opened it and saw that it was Stan, though he wasn't in his normal clothes. He had a blue helmet on with a red feather at the top. He also had a green cape on, a sleeveless brown sleeveless shirt, silver wristbands and blue jeans.

"Hello fair citizen of Zaron," Stan says in midevial tone, "The Drow Elves of the forest are looking for fine warriors such as yourself to battle the evil Wizard King and recover the stick of truth. Will you join us?"

"What?" Sean says raising an eyebrow and not understanding half of what Stan just said.

"Alright dude, so basically there's these two factions fighting. Kyle's side and Cartman's side, I'm on Kyle's side and I'm basically asking you to help us kick Cartman's fat ass."

"No problem!"

"Good!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm going outside to hang out with Stan!" His parents come up to him to see who Stan is.

"Oh your Sharon's son" Mrs. Walker says remembering him from when she met Randy and his wife, Sharon." Baby boy be careful please." Sean sports an embarrassed look from this making Stan smirk a bit.

"Be back before dark." James tells his son." I'm also going into work late today so don't expect me to be back by the time you get home."

"Well bye then." Sean says walking with Stan on the sidewalk. It's cold out too, Sean wonders how does Stan deal with the snow without a jacket or gloves. They walk a couple feet and arrive at Kyle's house. Stan knocks on the door which is opened by Kyle who is wearing his usual green ushanka, along with a red robe and a crown made out of sticks.

"My lord," Stan says to Kyle," I've found another loyal recruit eager to join our cause."

"Ah good!" Kyle says with excitement," We could use someone like you, now more than ever. So come on and follow us." Kyle motions for Sean to follow them and leads them to his backyard. It was built similar to kingdom, it had a chair representing a throne room, a huge tree representing a lookout post. A tent made to look like an armory and a bird fountain which had a sign next to it which read "well of insight".

"Now that your here sign your name on this." Stan says handing Sean a piece of paper. It had a list of names on it and their class. He signs his name on it and hands it to Kyle.

"So you entered Gweedo?" Kyle says in a smart-ass tone.

"No I entered Sean!" Sean says annoyed.

"Don't worry I'm kidding." Kyle says smirking a bit." Anyways Sean now is time to choose your class, fighter, mage, thief, or jew." Kyle was a bit uncomfortable saying that last one. Sean knows RPGs pretty well, Skyrim was one of his favorite games. He examined each class carefully and in the end chose to put on the thief class. It consisted of a black cape with a hood, a blue jacket, a belt that had multiple types of weapons on it, black fingerless gloves, brown pants, and black shoes.

"I now give you Sean the thief!" Kyle proclaims.

"Sweet!" Stan says on top of that.

"C-c-cool!" Jimmy stutters a bit, he had a paper hat with a green feather sticking out of it.

"When do we get to kick Cartman's ass?" Sean asks.

"I appreciate your excitement, but we must wait until we are ready." Kyle says, he wants to do it now as well but unfortunately can't. "I want you to take Stan and Jimmy with you to find our best mage Gabby. A carrier raven says she is on her way home from the mall now."

"Carrier raven is twitter in case your curious." Stan whispers to Sean.

"Oh okay then." Sean whispers back and then goes back to Kyle. "Does Gabby even know about the game?"

"Well yeah," Kyle notices him raising an eyebrow. "Sorry we didn't ask you earlier, it's just school was tough all week and yesterday when we asked Gabby you weren't home and it was dark by the time you got back."

"Oh yeah sorry, I had a doctor's appointment and I left my phone at home."

"It's alright, now go off to find Gabby before wizard f**king fat ass finds her first." They nod and go out into the lands of Zaron, which was really South Park.

"Also just curious Stan, but was this the same game you mentioned before that nearly ended with South Park's destruction?" Sean asks.

"Yes it was and it only continued because Cartman recovered the stick even though we threw it in a lake so no one could abuse its power ever again."

"Wow he's that greedy and power hungry?"

"Yes it is, which is why we're trying to get it back so we could destroy it for good."

"Y-yup so that way this s-s-stupid war could stop going on." Jimmy cuts in.

"Well good thing I'm with you guys then to help you out." They arrive at the park where the see Gabby walking, they also see that the enemy is behind her who is being led by Butters.

"Get the Gweedo's bitch!" Butters shouts.

"Really!? That's Cartman's name for me in the game and her name too!" Sean's pissed now. Gabby here's them and tries to run away. But they catch up to her and tie her up.

"Attack!" Stan yells and they catch the enemy off guard. Stan charges with his sword and sweeps an enemy off his feet. Jimmy pulls out a flute and plays a tune that puts another one to sleep. Now it's just Butters and the three of them.

"Uh... fall back! Fall Back!" But before he can run Sean uses his thief moves to pop up in front of Butters and knocks him out with a punch to the face. Then he proceeds to untie Gabby.

"You okay Gabby?" Sean asks.

"I'm fine, I'm tough for a girl."

"Glad we found you before those bastards from Kupa Keep did." Stan says, Sean now knows the name of Cartman's faction.

"Anyways let's get back to the kingdom." Then they proceed to get back to the elf kingdom aka Kyle's backyard.

"Good we have everybody, now that we've gathered enough strength we might be able to defeat Cartman before dark." No sooner had Kyle said that his mom opens the sliding glass door.

"Stanley!" she shouts getting everybody's attention. "Your mother wants you home, it's something about spending time with your father."

"Damn it!" Stan says." I gotta go then guys."

"It's okay Stan, we'll attack Cartman's tomorrow."

"Man I was so excited to give Cartman what's coming to him." Gabby says.

"Me too Gabby, we'll do it together." Sean says, he was growing a bit impatient with it all but he could wait another day or two.

At night time...

Stan spent the rest of the day with his dad at a Colorado Rockies game in Denver. They were playing the Philadelphia Phillies which reminded him of Sean. He was having a good time until the end of it. His dad being obsessed with alcohol had a few to many beers and thus was not in the shape to drive home. Stan was annoyed and upset at this and knew Randy was in no shape to drive. So he did what he had to do and had to drive home from Denver back to South Park. This wasn't first time driving his dad when he was too drunk to walk. But as he was just entering South Park he hears cop sirens and sees a patrol car behind them.

"Oh no, damn it!" Stan says in an upset tone and puts his head on the steering wheel. As the officer gets closer, Stan knows exactly who it is. It's no ordinary officer...

It was Sean's dad.

**A cliffhanger, always so exciting. I did procrastinate with this a bit and I'm sorry. Also feel free to leave a review, I appreciate any and all feedback, just no trolling please. Also don't expect another update for a bit, I'll be on vacation and won't be back until labor day. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stan wasn't sure what to do at this point, either wait and hope Sean's dad is a nice cop or take his chances and make a run for it. Just as he made up his mind he hears tapping on the window. At this point Stan just puts the window down and hopes for the best.

"Wait your Sean's friend Stan aren't you?" James Walker asks Stan when he realizes that it's his son's friend.

"Yes sir." Stan replies in a sad tone.

"Why are you up so late it's past curfew, and why are you driving?"

"Me and my dad went to go see a Rockies game and..." Stan points to his dad in the passenger seat.

"Oh hey James!" Randy says with slurred speech," Why weren't you at the game with us, you could've brought Sean and we would've had a great time."

"I see, well look Stan go wait in the cop car and sit in the front passenger seat for a minute." Stan listens to James and gets into the squad car. From there he sees his dad be administered a field sobriety test to make sure he is okay to drive home. Stan watches as he dad obviously fails the test and is put in handcuffs and is put in the back seat of the police car.

"Listen Stan," Mr. Walker tells him" I'm not arresting you because I know you were only trying to get you and your dad home safely. Your dad isn't either because he wasn't driving so I can't turn him in for a dui. I'm going to drop you and him off at your house and explain to your mom what happened.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Stan replies still upset, he's glad he's not to jail but is still embarrassed by what's happened. Why was his dad always like this? He was silent the whole ride home. The cop car finally arrived at the Marsh residence Mr. Walker got out of the car and let Stan and Randy out. He took off the handcuffs on Randy and the three of them walked up to the door. They rang the doorbell and were greeted by Mrs. Marsh in her pajamas.

"James!" She says surprised to see him this late at night." Stan, Randy, what's going on here?"

"I'll explain in a bit, it's probably best if you went to bed Stan." James suggests. Stan just nods and goes upstairs to his room to change into his pajamas. After that he goes to bed, it's going to be awkward seeing Sean in the morning.

The next day...

Before the battle of century could happen between the Drow Elves and Kingdom of Kupa Keep, everyone had to go to church first. Since Kyle was Jewish he was not there. So instead it was Stan, Sean, Cartman, Gabby and Kenny. But for the Walkers and Marshes it was awkward since they sat next to each other due to the fact they didn't want to take anyone's usual spot. Sean was even aware with what happened when his sister ratted on her parents with what happend. He also sat next to Stan as well making it awkward for Stan. Sure Sean had nothing to do with what happened, but he had a close resemblance to James Walker.

"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" Sean says trying to make things less awkward.

"Yeah I guess." Stan says even though it was cloudy outside with snow on the ground.

"You want to know something crazy about my dad?"

"Probably isn't as bad as my dad's but sure."

"Well to start, he has really bad OCD which is basically you must have everything be a certain way."

"And?"

"Well his problem is that to him almost everything has to be an even number. From the amount he eats to the number of things there must be. The reason he lost his cop job in New Jersey was that during one case there was an odd number of evidence. So he freaked out and shot one of them and was fired for disposing of evidence, they didn't arrest since he didn't mean to do it."

This makes Stan laugh thus earning a shush from his mom.

"Does it get worse?"

"Kind of he always tells me to do something this way and do something that way. But he controls it for the most part which is why no one has noticed."

"So we both have something wrong with our dads."

"Basically. You're not the only one who feels embarrassed by their dad's antics sometimes Stan."

"Thanks Sean, that made me feel better."

"No problem." Sean says feeling good that there is some ease again in his and Stan's friendship, he seems to be over what had happened the night before. The church service was over before they even knew it and both families went home. Though Sean and Stan are cool with each other the others are not. But for Sean and Stan there were other important business they had to attend to later that day.

**Sorry for the shortness and the long time since I updated this, haven't really had time to attend to getting this in. Wanted to focus on the aftermath of the last chapter and Sean and Stan's friendship. Next chapter will be the huge battle between the elves and humans to decide who gets the stick of truth. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

After getting home from church, Sean hurried upstairs and logged in to Facebook to see his news feed waiting for Kyle to give a message for the elves to meet in him in his backyard. After what seemed like an eternity Kyle gave the word and Sean hurried and changed into his thief attire. On his way downstairs he sees his dad and the rest of his family watching TV.

"Dad, I'm going to go hang out with my friends." Sean tells his dad.

"Alright go ahead." Sean starts walking to the door," Just one thing though," Sean stops for a moment." Watch out for your friend Stan, just because things are a bit awkward between us and the Marshes right now and I'm not sure how he feels about us from the night before."

Sean sighs" It's okay dad Stan and I are still cool with each other."

"Okay I didn't know but still though we're not as cool with the others so just giving you a fair warning." Sean just nods and heads to Kyle's house. Even if he wasn't cool with Stan he still had to be friends with him since all of his friends were friends with Stan. He just tried to forget about it and eventually got to Kyle's house. There he saw Gabby and most of his friends.

"Hey Tiger!" Gabby says to him.

"Hey, it's great to see you!"

"You too! Kyle's about to give a speech."

Kyle walks up on his throne with Stan and Jimmy next to him.

"Brave elves of the forest," Kyle starts "The time is almost here for us to be rid of a great evil. The stick of truth, an object so evil it corrupts whoever touches it. With the help of King Douchebag, we have discovered that the stick is in the wizard king's home base. From there we will destroy the stick and end this once and for all. Sean and Gabby come here." Sean and Gabby go up to Kyle. "I hereby promote Sean to the rank of commander and Gabby to the title of Lady Gabby." The crowd cheers hooray.

"Thank you Kyle." Sean and Gabby say in unison.

"You earned it. Now who's ready to kick some ass?" The crowd shouts we are." Then let's go!" After that mostly everyone hurried to Cartman's to give him a new one but Sean, Stan, and Gabby take their time.

"So we're about to hit Cartman with everything we got soon." Stan says." Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever." Sean replies confidently." How about you?"

"Yeah." Stan pauses for a moment." Also wanted to let you know our parents are going to talk to each other about what happened last night."

"Really?" Stan nods to Sean's response." That's good hopefully they see things through."

"What exactly happened?" Gabby asks, unsure of what happened.

"Well Gabby here's what happened." Stan goes on to explain what happened the night before, from when he left the Rockies game to when James pulled his car over. He also explained the awkwardness at church that happened between the Marshes and Walker.

"Wow, that had to be awkward for your families."

"It was! Let's just hope our families make up the way me and Sean did."

Eventually they caught up to the other elves who were ready for the battle ahead. They made their way to Kyle to let him know they were here.

"Ah! We were waiting for you guys, but one other thing." Kyle brings up. "Sean, are you sure you and Stan can work well together."

"So you heard about Sean?" Sean asks now tired of hearing about this subject.

"Stan told me earlier, I still trust you Sean, you had nothing to do with it. But I just want to know if you and Stan trust each other." Sean and Stan take a moment to look at each other. After a while Stan nods yes to Sean.

"Yes Kyle we trust each other."

"Good. Douchebag ring the doorbell!" The others forgot he was there completely. He had a crown on as well as a black cape, a green shirt with shoulder pads and black pants. He rang the doorbell in which Mrs. Cartman obviously answered. When this happened everyone stormed inside and ran into Cartman's backyard.

The battle for the stick of truth had begun. The backyard itself wasn't as decorated as nicely Kyle's. It had a castle which looked like a cardboard cut out. A sandbox that was supposed to be a cinderblock, a training ground, and a shop with armor. Everyone on both sides has locked weapons with someone. It's like the famous World War ll battle, the Battle of The Bulge.

"I need help over here!" Stan shouts out who is outnumbered three to one by three heavily armored humans. But then all of a sudden, one of them go down, this startles the other two, then they both go down as well. The person who took them out was Sean who having chosen the thief class allowed him to sneak behind them undetected and take them out.

"I got your back Stan." Sean says to a shocked Stan.

"Thanks I'll have to start owing you one soon." Stan finally replies.

"Come on! How hard can it be to take on a few stupid elves!" A familiar sounding voice from a certain fat kid complains from inside the castle.

"Distract him I got an idea." Sean tells Stan and then whispers something in his ear.

"That's a good plan dude. Go, I'll tell Kyle." Stan says and Sean goes off to do his side of the plan. Stan then gets to Kyle who is hitting golf balls at people." Kyle, Sean had an idea, listen to this." Stan then tells Kyle his plan and smiles at it.

After a while of fighting the elves are able to beat the humans, though the only people remaining on the elves' side are the leaders such as Douchebag, Kyle, Stan, Jimmy and Gabby.

"Hey fatass!" Kyle yells out to Cartman who comes out angry.

"You stupid Jew I am not fat!" Cartman replies pissed off at what has happened.

"You're a guy who has boobs." Gabby points out.

"Doesn't matter bitch! You're all stupid because I still have the stick of truth which means I still control the universe.

"Are you sure about that?" Our hero replies.

"Yes I am Sean the Gweedo." Cartman now notices that Sean isn't in the group in front of him." Where are you anyways?"

"Turn around." Cartman and his jaw literally drops when he sees Sean with the stick." I snuck in and took it while you were too busy bitching."

"You give that to me now or suffer the consequences." Cartman threatens, on a hunch Sean looks to his left and sees a wood chipper that says, _insert minorities here._ Sean then does the unthinkable and tosse the stick of truth into it thus destroying it." No!" Cartman runs to the pile of saw dust that was once the stick of truth and gets on his knees.

"That was for Guitar Hero Night asswhole!" Sean says as he rat friends cheer him on and walk away with him triumphantly. As for Cartman he is upset that he had lost the war, something he could claim victory ended up in defeat. What would've ended as his greatest achievement became his worst failure.

"You will pay for Sean Walker." Cartman says to himself." This isn't over by a longshot."

**I know I procrastinated with this for a bit and I apologize with it. Planning a sequel to this fic, first thought of it came of it my mind just recently. Will finish True Love before doing that, expect a new chapter of that shortly. See you soon.**


End file.
